Growth hormone (GH), also known as somatotropin or somatropin, is a peptide hormone that stimulates growth and differentiation of target tissues. Exogenously administered GH can be an effective treatment for growth disorders in both children and adults. GH is also useful in treating catabolic disorders such as muscle wasting associated with acquired immunodeficiency syndrome (AIDS). Because GH affects a range of tissues, including smooth and cardiac muscle, bone, cartilage, liver, GH may also provide clinical benefit for broader range of disorders including cardiovascular disease, neurological injuries, cerebral palsy and wound healing. However, delivery of GH is challenging. Human GH (hGH) does not withstand the acid environment of the stomach and is typically administered by injection. Moreover, because hGH has a half-life of only about fifteen minutes in the bloodstream, injections must be given daily. These delivery issues can lead to poor compliance and inadequate clinical outcomes. In addition, in healthy subjects, GH is secreted in distinct pulses which are difficult to mimic with exogenously administered GH. There is some evidence to suggest that pulsatile administration may be superior to continuous administration. There is a continuing need for delivery systems that optimize GH dosage and maximize patient compliance.